kylieminoguefandomcom-20200215-history
Kids (song)
|released = 9 October 2000 |recorded = 2000 |format = |genre = |length = 4:19 (Light Years version) 4:47 (Sing When You're Winning) version) |label = |writer = |producer = |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "I'm So High" (12) |this_song = "Kids" (13) |next_song = "Light Years" (14) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue & Robbie Williams - Kids }} "Kids" is a duet by Robbie Williams and Kylie Minogue, released as the second single from Sing When You're Winning, Williams' fourth studio album. It was also included on Kylie's seventh studio album, Light Years (2000). Williams and then songwriting partner Guy Chambers co-wrote the song for Kylie. Williams liked the song enough to turn it into a duet. The track was written when Kylie approached Williams to write her some songs for what would be her first album under Parlophone, Light Years, it was then, when Williams felt the chemistry and decided to include the track on his album and release it as a single, it was an instant hit when it was released in October of that year. Chart performance The song became a smash hit in the United Kingdom, reaching number-two and selling over 200,000 copies being certified Silver by the BPI. The track also broke into the top ten in several other countries including New Zealand, Mexico and Argentina as well as hitting the top twenty in Australia, being certified Gold in the latter for sales over the 35,000 copies. The lyrics, although penned by Robbie Williams and Guy Chambers, makes numerous references to the careers of both Kylie and Williams. Kylie's lyric "I've been dropping beats since Back in Black is a self-deprecating reference to her 1980s pop image when she was known as the singing budgie from Australia—''Back in Black'' being a 1980s album by Australian band AC/DC and of a stark contrast to her own style at the time. Later, in 2010, this song was used as the theme song of Junior Masterchef Australia. Live performances Williams and Kylie have only performed the song together on a few occasions. Kylie first performed the song during the On a Night Like This Tour in 2001, during the club section of the tour, accompanied by her backing vocalists. The song then made an appearance a year later, closing the "Street Style" section of the Fever Tour, again accompanied by her backing vocalists. In 2006 and 2007, she performed the song during the Homecoming Tour, as the final song of the "Athletica" section; here, she performed with her backing vocalists, and both on one occasion, Bono and her sister Dannii Minogue. "Kids" made an appearance in the "Black Versus White" section in the X Tour in 2008, the same version also being performed on the For You, For Me Tour in 2009. A new remix was also performed in the "Lick Kiss" section of the Kiss Me Once Tour in 2014 and 2015, which was also performed in the Kylie Summer 2015 mini-tour, as well as various performances in 2016. "Kids" was performed in Kylie's headline set for Radio 2 Live in Hyde Park as a duet with Rick Astley; the same version of the song, though this time without Astley, was performed during the Golden Tour. Kylie then included the song in the set list of her Summer tour. Williams has performed the song during The Sermon on the Mount Tour, the Weddings, Barmitzvahs & Stadiums Tour, the 2003 Tour, the Close Encounters Tour in Africa, Asia and Australia only, the Take the Crown Stadium Tour as a duet with Olly Murs, the Let Me Entertain You Tour and most recently, The Heavy Entertainment Show Tour. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Kids". UK CD1 # "Kids" – 4:47 # "John's Gay" – 3:40 # "Often" – 2:46 # "Kids" – 4:47 (enhanced video) UK CD2 # "Kids" – 4:47 # "Karaoke Star" – 4:10 # "Kill Me or Cure Me" – 2:14 Charts and certifications Peak positions Year-end chart Certifications *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone Lyrics Tabs Kids= |-| Robbie Williams rap= Category:Singles Category:Light Years Category:Light Years singles Category:Collaborations Category:Parlophone Category:2000 Category:Songs